


Painting With The Colors Of The Wind

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine painting the apartment and when he's done he realizes that Kurt might look good with a little color on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting With The Colors Of The Wind

‘Kurt, honey, could you hand me that paint brush over there?’ Blaine pointed to the corner of the room where he had cut a big plastic bag in two and laid it on the floor that morning, to protect the flooring. On the plastic bag was a bucket of paint and paint brushes in varying sizes.

He heard some rustling behind him and stared at the wall he was painting. Blaine and Kurt decided they wanted to give their apartment a new color. White was just too bright and they couldn’t decide which color to pick until Kurt had an idea. And because of that idea, Blaine was now painting two walls sea blue and two walls hazel brown; the colors of their eyes.

‘Which one babe?’ Kurt asked, hands hovering over the brushes, ‘The mid-sized one? I can’t really see which one you’re pointing to.’

Blaine turned around on the ladder he was standing on. He had a smudge of blue paint on his cheek and his old Dalton Academy t-shirt was splattered with both blue and brown paint. ‘Sorry, hon, I should’ve been clearer. Yes mid-size, please,’ he said.

Kurt grabbed the mid-sized one and walked over to his fiancé. ‘Here you go,’ he said, trying not to laugh at the sight of Blaine.

‘Thank you,’ Blaine said and squinted his eyes, ‘You look like you’re going to burst into laughter. Is there something?’

‘Oh, nothing. It’s just, you have some paint on your face and you kind of look adorable,’ Kurt shrugged.

Blaine chuckled. ‘I look adorable with paint on my face? I shall take that as a compliment.’

‘You should! Not everyone looks adorable with paint on their faces,’ Kurt turned around and walked back to the desk he was sitting at.

Kurt was working at new ideas for the next edition of “Vogue” when he heard Blaine singing “Colors Of The Wind” which was a little bit too distracting to work in. So, instead he moved to the couch in the middle of the room, watched Blaine and sang along with the song.

‘Done!’ Blaine exclaimed happily after a while and jumped off the ladder, ‘What do you think hon?’

Kurt leapt off the couch, came to stand next to Blaine and hooked his arm with Blaine’s. ‘I think it’s gorgeous, you did an awesome job! I love you,’ Kurt pecked Blaine’s cheek, right on the dried paint smudge.

‘I love you too,’ Blaine turned to Kurt and wrapped and arm around him, keeping the arm holding the paint brush away from Kurt’s body. He had a playful smirk on his face an Kurt figured that couldn’t mean any good.

‘Uh hon? Why are you looking at me like that?’ Kurt asked confused.

‘There was a time you slipped bronzer into my moisturizer and said I looked good with a bit of color,’ Blaine smiled.

‘It was an accident, I didn’t know you only used moisturizer on your hands!’ Kurt said, ‘I already apologized for that.’

‘I know baby and I’m not mad about it but…’ Blaine trailed off.

‘But?’

Blaine raised the paint brush. ‘I want to see if you look good with a bit of color,’ he said.

Kurt’s eyes widened. ‘I don’t think I look good with some sea blue on me, Blaine,’ he took a step back and held his hands defensively in front of him.

‘Oh come on honey,’ Blaine quickly came closer while Kurt kept on backing away, ‘It’ll match your eyes!’

‘No, Blaine! Don’t you da-,’ Kurt stopped when he felt the brush being pushed to the tip of his nose, Blaine was so quick Kurt didn’t even see him move, ‘Blaine!’

‘Gotcha!’ Blaine grinned and jumped up and down, ‘You look handsome with some blue!’

‘I probably look like vanity smurf, Blaine. You’ll pay for that!’ Kurt said, trying to sound angry at his fiancé but failing.

‘Catch me if you can, babe,’ Blaine said teasingly and hopped onto and over the couch right after painting a stripe on Kurt’s bare bicep.

‘Oh, I will,’ Kurt grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in the paint before running after Blaine through the whole apartment.


End file.
